King Piccolo vs Lord Tirek
King Piccolo vs Lord Tirek is a What If Death Battle, and is the 1st episode of QuasimodoBellringer's third season, and 21st overall. It features [[King Piccolo|'King Piccolo']] from Dragon Ball and Lord Tirek from My Little Pony. Description Sealed away long ago, these two have finally escaped, and seek to lay waste to the world that banished them, plus to get revenge on those who banished them! But just which of these mighty demon kings will emerge victorious? Interlude Wiz: There are many ways to defeat one's foes. From arresting them, to killing them, there are many options. Boomstick: However something that always comes back to bite them in the butt is sealing them away, and damn it, villains who have been simply sealed away will always return! Wiz: Such as King Piccolo, the evil Namekian Boomstick: And Lord Tirek, the demonic centaur. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it is our job to analyze their armor weapons and skill to find who would win a Death Battle. King Piccolo Wiz: Let me take you back centuries ago, to a distant planet known as Namek. A peaceful world of pacifists and farmers. A world where the sky is green and the grass is blue. Boomstick: And then a natural disaster hit, and the Namekians were nearly wiped out. So the Namekian Katas sent his child, who had no name to another planet, which just so happened to be Earth. Seriously why do aliens keep sending their babies to Earth? Wiz: Landing in the frozen wastelands of Yunzabit Heights, the Nameless Namekian waited there for years, wondering what his purpose was. Boomstick: Yeah, just like a dumbass he sat there for years! Possibly decades or even centuries. Wow what a boring childhood. Wiz: Eventually leaving the Nameless Namekian soon decided to become the planet's guardian.....but there was a catch. Boomstick: Yeah, he had to rid himself of all his evil. So the Nameless Namekian split himself into two beings. Kami, who would become the Earth's guardian and King Piccolo. And sadly as guardian Kami could only watch as Piccolo laid waste to the world Wiz: That is until he was stopped by Master Mutaito managed to use the Mafuba to seal him away in.... Boomstick: ....a rice cooker......I am not kidding. Thrown into the sea King Piccolo's reign had finally come to an end....until Pilaf's trio of idiots found the rice cooker and released him. Wiz: Now seeking revenge on the world's martial artists, Piccolo was again free to lay waste to the world. Boomstick: Killing all the martial artists, King Piccolo made sure that none could stand in his way.....all but one kid. Wiz: That one kid is Goku. Boomstick: And after drinking the Ultra Plot Device Water, he managed to defeat King Piccolo. Wiz: King Piccolo is the one of the most powerful villains of the original Dragon Ball. Boomstick: By using ki, he is able to use all sorts of amazing attacks. Such as his Evil Eyes, where he shoots a beam of energy from his eyes. Wiz: Also, he can use his ki to manipulate and levitate nearby objects in a somewhat telekinetic hold. Boomstick: He's capable of using his ki to make strong wind blasts. Dang that is some bad breath right there. Wiz: He can shoot blasts from his hands, and can also grow in size to that of a large building. Boomstick: But his most useful ability is to spit out an egg and create a minion. So I guess he's a yoshi? Wiz: However he does have his weaknesses. He is unable to regenerate like other Namekians. But I fear for those who cross this king's path of destruction. (King Piccolo: That's the problem with the human race. No respect...for the superior species.) Lord Tirek Wiz: 1000 years ago in a desolate kingdom, a young centaur prince named Tirek left his castle to meet up with another centaur named Sendak. Boomstick: Sendak having returned from a quest to Equestria had brought back a young unicorn, and intended to feast upon it's power. Geez, that got dark quick. Are you sure this is My Little Pony? Wiz: Yep. Sensing a thirst for power within Tirek, he sent him away. Boomstick: However that night Tirek snuck back to Sendak's cave, and tried to drain the unicorn's magic, but instead caused a massive explosion, trapping Sendak and the pony inside. Meanwhile Tirek escaped leaving them for dead. Wow what an asshole. Wiz: After his father rescued the two from the cave, he locked Tirek in his room. However, Tirek escaped and made his way to Equestria. Boomstick: But luckily his good natured brother Scorpan alerted Equestria's rulers, Celestia and Luna, and together they banished Tirek to...........Tartarus?!?! Wait...you mean to tell me that Equestria has the gates to hell?!?! I thought this was a little girl's show!!! Wiz: Not anymore. However, once Cerberus, the guard dog of Tartarus left for only a few hours, Tirek escaped, and planned his revenge. Boomstick: So as Tirek went around draining the ponies of their magic, the princesses decided to give up theirs, and hide it in a place where he would never find it. Inside Twilight Sparkle, as he was not aware of the fourth princess. Unfortunately these idiots forgot THERE WAS A MASSIVE STAIN GLASS WINDOW OF HER. Seriously, how do you miss that? Wiz: This plan was made in a rush. Of course there is going to be a few holes. Boomstick: Anyway this led to an epic DBZ-style fight. Seriously when did ponies become so badass!?!?! That being said, he soon drained her of her magic as well. Wiz: And only through the newly discovered rainbow power, were the ponies able to stop him. Boomstick: Tirek is a serious powerhouse. He can use the magic he absorbed to do various things. One of the most notable is the massive, Kamehameha-like energy beams. These blasts are strong enough to wipe out mountains. Wiz: On top of that is the most simple spell. Telekenisis. With this Tirek can levitate and move objects with his mind, and given that he managed to absorb the magic of Discord, that means Tirek can easily move the sun and moon with ease. Boomstick: In addition Tirek has a massive amount of strength, due to his large build. Wiz: That's right. He was easily able to slam Princess Twilight through a mountain and come out the other side without a scratch. Boomstick: He can also take hits from Twilight Sparkle, when she had the power of all four alicorns. You know the ones who can move the sun and moon?! Wiz: But Tirek is also a master manipulator, and very good at playing his opponents into his hands. Boomstick: But Tirek also has his weaknesses. He is cocky . He is also weak to divine powers and.... fucking rainbows...really!?! Wiz: But even with those weaknesses, this Centaur is the most dangerous villain Equestria has ever faced. There is a reason he was locked up in Tartarus. (Tirek: How does it feel knowing that soon, every pegasus, unicorn, and earth pony will bow to my will, and that there is NOTHING you can do to stop me!) Fight King Piccolo is seen laying waste to West City, and laughing when he heard a voice. ???: PRINCESS TWILIGHT!!! YOU CAN'T HIDE FOREVER!!! YOUR MAGIC WILL BE MINE!!! King Piccolo wondering where the voice was coming from turned and saw a demonic centaur King Piccolo: Excuse me, but this is MY city to destroy. Find your own. Tirek: I don't think so. For once I find Princess Twilight and steal her magic, no one will be able to stop me. King Piccolo: Well, it looks like I'll have to show you your place! This world is for me to destroy! Tirek: Bring it on! FIGHT!! Tirek fired a massive blast from his horns, which King Piccolo dodged. (TBC) Results Who do you think wins? King Piccolo Lord Tirek Who are you rooting for? King Piccolo Lord Tirek Category:QuasimodoBellringer Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:DBZ vs MLP themed Death Battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Death Battles under construction for 3 years